Standard IEEE 802.11 packet monitors (or sniffers) are known. Such monitors may, for example, monitor RF traffic packet traffic.
Traditionally, network nodes in an ad hoc network connect to and participate in data communication using the ad hoc network. However, with respect to at least some ad hoc networks, such as those manufactured by the assignee of the instant patent application, Intech21, there does not exist the ability to receive data packets in an ad hoc network without connecting to the network.